Ashes to Ashes
by Goddess Bless
Summary: Sequal to 'Died A Standing Death'. It's Kel's funeral and Neal finds out just how much Kel meant to Dom. Dom makes a split second decision that brings him to his fair lady. DomKel. Character Death. Suicide.


The ceremony was a traditional burning of the body. Hundreds gathered to mourn the warrior that had touched all of them in some way. On one side of the first row held her family weeping for their youngest. The other, held her friends, even some of her enemies from her page and squire days. It was truly a sight to see.

People of all races and colors were shedding tears. Servants and monarchs stood side by side, status didn't matter now. Tobe walked down the long black clothed isle and lit the bed a light. The flames rapidly consumed the oil soaked sheets and people were forced to shield their eyes. Dom held Lalasa to his chest as the now prosperous business owner wept for the person who she owed her life too.

Ilane put a hand on Dom shoulder and then led Lalasa away. Dom just stood there staring at the flames with a dead look in his eyes. Neal came over and clamped a firm hand on his shoulder leading Dom to a secluded part of the palace. The part happened to be the courtyard that Kel's old room had been next to. The sparrows swarmed around them in a hello without their usual cheerful cheeps. No one in the realm went unaffected.

Dom collapsed onto a stone bench in the corner of the garden, head buried in his hands. "It's my fault," he whispered to himself, but Neal heard. Sitting down next to his cousin Neal said firmly "It was not your fault Dom. It war, people" he choked down a sob and continued, "people die." Dom stood up fast and turned towards Neal. "But she died saving me!" He slumped onto the ground the image of a broken man.

Neal sighed then crouched in front of Dom. Taking up the sergeant hands in his he made Dom look at him. "Yes, Kel died saving you. She would have done it for anyone. Don't do this to yourself. Do you think that you e making her happy? Look at what your doing!" Neal pulled Dom up and you could clearly see how his once tight shirt was baggy around his rib-producing chest.

"Kel saved you so you could live. Not to become this shell that you've became. Dom you have to move on!" A slap sounded throughout the courtyard and Neal held a hand to his red cheek in shock, Dom had slapped him. "Move on! Move on you say! Do you know how hard it is to just live each day? Kel was everything to me!" Dom bloodshot eyes connected with Neal brimming with tears.

"I loved her! And now she's gone. She never even knew. Kel was the reason I got out of bed each day. She was the reason I kept fighting against the odds." Dom shook as his tears streamed down his face silently. "Kel died because I was careless. And now she will never know." Dom just wanted the ground the open up and swallow him whole. He didn't want to live anymore it was like his life force was gone. Kel was his sun and his moon, she was the breeze, she was the warmth that the fire gave.

Every little thing reminded her of him. A certain spot where they had stood. A way someone said something. Whenever he saw someone getting wronged he knew Kel would have defended that person. Everything was just too hard to bear. Everything around him was collapsing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't fight anymore, that arrow to the shoulder made sure of that. So there was nothing he could do to keep his mind from going to and staying on his fallen love.

Neal looked at Dom as if seeing him for the first time in a long time. He was no longer his cheerful cousin with a love of flirting. He was a broken soul who was too lost in his own mind to come home. Neal had known that Dom liked Kel but never knew that his affections for the girl ran that deep.

Dom turned around and slumped away. Neal wanted to call out for him to stop but he just couldn't. Dom kept walking not knowing, not caring, not seeing where he went. The sky grew dark and it started to rain. He didn't care though the weather matched his mood. When Dom came to reality he found himself at the bottom of Bailor Needle. He went inside and started to climb the stairs with only a few torches to light his way.

When he reached the top he opened the door to the outside and was almost knocked down by a strong gust of wind. After struggling for a bit he managed to get over to the railing of the balcony. Using as much force as he could muster he drew himself up so he sat on the railing. Dom locked himself on using his legs as anchors trying not to think about what he was about to do he let himself drop hardly even feeling the rain stabbing at his backside.

A bright light surrounded his vision and he found himself floating in a world like nothing he ever knew. It was like a world between worlds every second some new place would flash before his vision. For a second the Emerald Ocean filled his vision. The next thing he knew Dom was staring into the heart of the Scanra mountain range.

The light flashed again and Kel was before him clothed in a celestial robe made of pure white essence. She gave him a small smile, looking healthier than he'd seen her in a long time. "Hello Dom." Dom tried to speak but his mouth was dry and his words caught in his throat. He could only stare at her mouth agape. Kel gave a small giggled then took a step closer. Running her fingers draw his cheek Dom grabbed her hand and held it to his face. His body filled with the fat he had loss and it was as if he had never stopped eating. His hair was finely brushed and his cloths had not a tear or wrinkle in them.

Bright blue eyes stared into day dreamers hazel, and had them been on the mortal plane, life would had stopped for a minute. Finally Dom could get the words out, "I have missed you so much," he whispered.

Dom lunged towards her and picked up her large body. She wasn't even a feathers weight, spinning her around Dom wished his never had to let he go. When he finally set her down he still hugged her to him. Taking his finger, Dom put it under her chin and tiled her face upward. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Dom tried to go deeper when Kel pulled back. "Dom, I cant do this. I cant be a meaningless fling. You know how I feel, and you know that if this isn't for real, I could never." Dom looked hurt than gave a small smile. He tugged her closer and wrapped his arms more firmly around her. "I never want this to be a fling. I don't want anyone else but you. Never." Kel looked up at him not believing his ears, "never?" She asked him.

"Never ever."

Kel squealed and pulled him even closer, if that's possible. They shared a passionate love filled kiss then Kel pulled back once more. Dom looked down only to see Kel crying. "What's wrong love?" Dom was unnerved, Kel had never cried before. "Dom, you have two choices. You can stay here with me, or you can go back to the world of the living. I can soften your landing then you can continue to live your life."

"I choose you."

* * *

Fin.

I hope you enjoyed the sequal, I know it was a little short but, I've hadit half written on my computer for a few months now and finally decided at one in the morning to randomly finish it. Well, Read and Review


End file.
